Conversas de Trem
by LGLooney
Summary: Alvo, Rose e Scorpius no Expresso Hogwarts.


**Minha primeira fic. Que emoção! Só pra te avisar: na minha opinião, está muito podre. Uma coisa de monstróide. Porém, é porque eu nunca escrevi algo para ser publicado. Quem sabe um dia eu escreva algo que preste! Duvido... Portanto, se você decidiu ler: Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversas de Trem<strong>

1º de Setembro de 2017

Haviam muitas crianças novas em Hogwarts nesse ano. O entusiasmo entre elas era quase tangível. Podia se ver sorrisos em muitos rostos, mas ao mesmo tempo, lágrimas caindo de outros. A felicidade de estudar magia e a saudade se misturavam. Era possível perceber a euforia e a angústia. Sentimentos opostos preenchiam os corações das pessoas ali presentes. O momento era uma antítese.

Entre essas crianças encontravam-se dois primos. Um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, chamado Alvo. Uma menina ruiva, com olhos castanhos claros, que já vestia suas vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, chamada Rose. Estavam muito preocupados em relação a Casa que estariam, pois sentiam a necessidade de estar na Casa dos Leões, onde um dia seus pais estiveram. Porém, esse não era o único medo. Eles tinham certo receio de que, se não entrassem para a mesma Casa, não seriam mais amigos.

Aí estavam um Potter e uma Weasley. Inseparáveis.

Após se despedirem de seus pais e irmãos, seguiram ao Expresso Hogwarts. Sentaram-se em uma cabine próxima a de James, irmão de Alvo. Esperaram até que alguém chegasse para fazer companhia. Já havia perdido a graça conversar sobre Hogwarts com alguém que sabe o mesmo que você.

* * *

><p>-Rose! Acorda! Seus roncos já estão me incomodando!<p>

-Não precisava ser grosso. Babaca. Agora deixe-me voltar ao meu sonho. Tava legal. Mais legal que esse nosso diálogo podre.

-Não dorme, não. Estou me sentindo muito sozinho aqui. Como se tivesse um vazio dentro de mim.

-Olha, Al, não se ofenda, mas... É que uma vez, me disseram uma coisa e, considerando o tipo de pessoa que você é...um NEWBA, deve ser apenas fome.

-Nossa, Rose... Vou chorar agora, com licença.

Alvo se retirou. Ela sabia que ele não estava bravo de verdade com isso. Deveria apenas ter ido por suas vestes. Bem, ele sabia que ela era sarcástica daquele jeito. Uma vez, ele até disse que queria ser daquele jeito, achava engraçado. Logo, ele voltaria.

* * *

><p>Rose caiu no sono de novo. Quando acordou, viu um figura loira, que ela não reconhecia e, ao seu lado, estava Al. Seu primo não conseguia parar de rir da cara dela. Por conseguinte, sua cara ficou igual a um tomate. Vergonha e raiva se misturavam em seu rosto.<p>

-Viu! Eu disse que quando ela acorda fica parecendo um bêbado sonâmbulo! Viu! - disse Al, entre risadas.

-É, você tinha razão. Mas não foi a coisa mais legal que eu já vi. Foi entediante. - disse o garoto, enquanto imitava um bocejo.

-Alvo, você é um monstróide! Por que você não me falou que ia trazer alguém aqui. Babaca. Anta. Newba... Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar na cabeça de todos... Qual é o nome dele? - perguntou Rose, cuspindo a última palavra como se fosse uma ofensa a humanidade. Nesse momento, Alvo se sentiu contrangido.

-Deixe que eu mesmo me apresento. Aliás, eu sei falar civilizadamente, ao contrário de uma certa pessoa aqui. Sou Scorpius Malfoy. - disse, enquanto estendia sua mão.

Rose bateu na mão de Scorpius, achando que era para fazer isso. O menino, achando graça da situação, começou a rir disfarçadamente. " E eu realmente pensando que ela era inteligente!", pensou ele. Durante alguns minutos estendeu-se um silêncio desconfortável na cabine, que foi cortado por Scorpius.

-Para que Casa vocês querem ir? - perguntou, como se não soubesse a resposta.

-Grifinória, claro. - disseram em uníssono.

-Interessante. Não que eu ache que vocês dois combinam perfeitamente com essa Casa. Para mim, você Rose, está mais para uma Corvinal ou uma Sonserina. Porém, você tem cara de preguiçosa, então a Grifinória deve ser um ótimo lugar para você.- falou, enquanto a garota se preparava para o ataque - Não se ofenda. Além disso, não precisa jogar feijõezinhos de todos os saboreos em mim só porque eu tenho opinião. Pára. PÁRA!

-Rose, você está me assustando. Você está sob o efeito de alguma horcrux esquecida? Tomou alguma poção? - perguntou Al, com as mãos na testa da garota, como se estivesse checando se ela estava doente.

-Cala a boca, Al! E você, senhor-sei-tudo-sobre-as-pessoas, em que Casa você quer ir? Como se já não soubessemos...

-Sonserina. Minha família inteira esteve na Sonserina, então também estarei lá. Com muito orgulho, com certeza. Todos deveriam reconhecer como a Sonserina é legal.

-Perdi meu precioso tempo perdido. Seu discurso foi horrível! É decorado, né? Só uma coisa: se isso for algo que se passa de geração a geração, mude por favor! Não vamos fazer com que outras pessoas tenham que ouvir isso! - disse Rose, em tom de deboche.

-Pelo menos, eu não sou uma menininha idiota que só sabe vomitar ofensas esdrúxulas nas outras pessoas! Como se fosse a coisa mais bonita e engraçada do mundo!

-Pelo menos, EU, não me pareço com uma fuinha albina e fico me achando a tal!

-Pelo menos, quando eu fico bravo, não pareço um tomate estragado!

Eles continaram essa disussão do "pelo menos" por algum tempo. Alvo, assistia divertido, como se estivesse vendo uma partida de tênis. Quando viu que Rose estava prestes a pular no garoto, que já estava vermelho também, resolver intervir:

-Vocês ficam muito fofos brigando - falou brincando, achando que os acalmaria, mas só estava atiçando mais o fogo. Na verdade, para o lado dele.

-Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, seu NEWBA DESMIOLADO! - gritou. Após dizer isso, começou a bater no primo. Este, logo começou a chorar feito um bebê. Sorpius começou a rir que nem um doido. A cada soco que ela dava no primo, ele dava uma gargalhada. Logo, parecia que ele estava sobre o efeito de um Rictumsempra. Parecia que suas tripas saltariam do corpo a qualquer hora.

Quando perceberam que ele começou a ficar roxo, Alvo começou a ficar preocupado.

-Rose, o Scorpius não está respirando direito. Scorpius?

Ele conseguiu parar de rir e repirava com dificuldade. Enquanto se alcalmava, um rapaz sonserino e monitor, entrou na cabine. Olhava para Alvo e Rose, como se eles tivessem acabado de fugir de Azkaban.

-O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? Parece até que estão sobre a Maldição da Tortura. Vocês tem problema? Só podiam ser primeiranistas, mesmo. Falta pouco para chegarmos em Hogwarts.

-Hum...anh...mas...é...der...bob... - foi tudo o que conseguiram falar.

Assim que o garoto mais velho saiu, começaram a rir. Entre eles, se estendia um sentimento mais amigável, que massacrava toda a tensão no ar. Talvez, fosse porque passaram pela primeira encrenca juntos. Ainda poderiam passar por muitas outras, mas essa eles não esqueceriam. Foi a primeira.

Eles acabaram indo para as Casas em que desejavam estar. Não é possível dizer que eles manteram uma grande amizade depois disso. No ponto de vista da Rose, um dia perfeito seria aquele em que Scorpius não a atrapalhasse. Para Scorpius, o mesmo. Para Alvo, tudo estava bem. Apesar da rivalidade entre a Rose e o Scorpius, ele ainda poderia contar com a amizade deles. Ele era um elo entre os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Falei que estava uma coisa de monstróide, não falei?-pessoa problemática escrevendo<strong>


End file.
